Hex-y Tales
by Marx810
Summary: This will be a series of short stories starting around the Dark Spiral Saga, starting with issue 80, mostly featuring Raven Hex though there will be some exceptions. I'd guess this would technically be an AU as it follows after the events in 'Hex-citement' and is more or less a sequel of that story. Rated M for language and sexual content.


_(A/N: And here we go with my second Tarot story. This chapter is more or less a continuation of my previous Tarot story 'Hex-citement' and is a retelling of issue 80 had the aforementioned story(namely Raven and Jon having sex on Beltane) happened. Um…don't have much more to say about this one. Kinda speaks for itself. But as with my other stories, let me know what you think, good or bad. I look forward to hearing from you.)_

This wasn't at all what Jon had expected. Tarot had been corrupted by the dark fairies and used as a weapon in their war for power. It was almost more trouble than it was worth to get the information they were able to get on where she was. Unfortunately, as the dark fairies' base of operations seemed to keep moving, there were two possible ways that Tarot could have gone, so the foursome of Jon Web, Raven Hex, Raven and Tarot's mother, and Thornwick split up so they could cut her off. As neither Jon or Raven trusted Thornwick, they ended up teaming up by process of elimination. That would have been fine if not for the sudden storm that drove them into the nearest cave, wet and cold. Raven Hex started a fire and almost immediately started taking off her clothes. And all she was wearing to begin with was a g-string, a tube top, elbow length gloves, and knee high heeled boots. As it was mentioned before…not what he was expecting.

"Raven! What are you doing?!" Jon protested, instinctively turning his head away.

"What's it look like, Jon? I'm taking off my clothes so they can dry. You should too." Raven replied, sensibly.

"…I'm good, thanks."

Raven sighed, pulling down her boots, which were the last article of clothing she had. "Oh come on, Jon. You're being ridiculous. There's no way you're not freezing in those. Take them off and put them by the fire."

Jon continued not to look, but moved closer to the fire, himself. "I told you, I'm fine. I'll just dry this way."

"Why are you being so-?" Raven paused as she noticed the lack of eye contact, and let out another sigh of exasperation. "You can't still be shy about being nude around me, Jon."

"I'm not! I just don't think I need to take off all my clothes at the drop of a hat like you do."

Raven raised her eyebrows and gave Jon a pointed look. "You're being silly. And if you won't take them off, yourself…" The dark witch finished her sentence by putting out her hand and one flash of magic later, Jon was separated from his clothes. Unfortunately the wind took them right out the cave.

"RAVEN! What the Hell?!" Jon exclaimed, running to the mouth of the cave in a hopeless effort to catch them in time as Raven cackled in the background.

"That wasn't my intention, but it was your fault for being so ridiculous."

"So rid-…HOW AM I GOING TO GET THEM BACK NOW?!" Jon roared.

Raven casually rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, Jon. We'll search for your clothes after the storm passes."

Jon turned back with a scowl as he walked back covering his crotch, as he sat down. "That wasn't cool." He grumbled. "Who knows how long that storm's going to last…"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's not like we've never seen each other naked before." Raven stated, looking across the fire at Jon, who immediately shot her a look. He'd made her promise that she wouldn't mention what happened between them on Beltane ever again, under the condition that if Jon was the one who brought it up, then all bets were off. Raven merely smiled back at him, as she hadn't broken the deal. They'd seen each other naked plenty of times other than that.

Once Jon thought about it and realized she hadn't broken the deal, he grunted in annoyance. "That's besides the point…"

Raven bit her lower lip, coyly. "Aww, is someone worried they won't be able to control their…friend down there?"

"Stop looking!" Jon grumbled, covering as much as he could with his hands. "That's not even the whole problem."

"Oh?" Raven asked, curiously.

"Haven't you noticed my luck, when I'm naked?"

"Ah, so you're worried that as I'm the only one with a vagina close to you, your…magic wand will find its way inside of me again?" Raven grinned even more as Jon glared again. She still hadn't technically broken the rule yet. Jon's 'magic wand' had technically entered her before Beltane.

"…not…that… I meant that its part of the food chain now! Owls! Venus fly traps! Spider webs! A knothole in a tree! Anything could happen to it now, and it's all your fault!" Jon yelled.

Raven blinked and paused for a bit as she absorbed what Jon had just said, and once she had, she was practically on the floor in laughter.

"Oh shut up, mark my words. It could happen." Jon muttered, looking away.

"Aw, don't be like that." Raven Hex was finally able to get out, through her laughter. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to your not so little buddy." Reaching into her boot, Raven handed Jon what looked like a few leaves. "Chew on this and your crotch will be well protected, I promise."

Jon skeptically took the leaves and put them in his mouth. "…thanks…" He mumbled begrudgingly until he started to feel a pulsing sensation, and looked down. "What the-? Raven! What the Hell did you do to me?! It's getting bigger!"

Raven leaned forward to get a better look. "It shouldn't be. You didn't eat it, did you?"

Jon suddenly remembered what his actual instructions were and immediately blushed. "…I might have…it won't hurt me, will it?"

"Far from it." Raven replied, chuckling. "Words of wisdom, however, when a witch gives you instructions on what to do with an herb, you should follow those instructions." She began to chuckle even more, seeing the results of the herb, despite Jon's persistence at trying to hide it.

Jon began to get very nervous. He was naked, with a magically induced erection. Sure it had been hard already, but that's beside the point. History showed that next, he'd be getting addled some way and then…well…he didn't have time to fuck countless females in the fairy realm. "How long is it going to stay like this?"

"Who knows?" Raven smiled, enjoying the view. "Could be anywhere from 5 hours or more."

"5 HOURS?!"

Raven chuckled again, crawling around the fire towards him. "Oh calm down. I'm sure there's plenty of men who'd love to have that problem. Why don't you let me take a look? Maybe I can help."

Jon glared. "Oh I know how you'd help. And you can stay right there. That's not happening again."

Raven suddenly had a surprised expression, which turned into one of utter glee. "That counts."

"What counts?" Jon asked, and then it occurred to him what he actually said. "Oh shit…"

"What's not happening again, Jon?" Raven asked, starting to crawl towards him again. "You mean when we had SEX?" She couldn't help but to stress the last word, it had been too long she'd had to hold this back. "Which we only did because you asked me, mind you. Because you wanted me sooo soo badly. I believe you said something about preferring my breasts to Tarot's. That they were the most magnificent breasts you'd ever seen, I believe. You were so eager, my boy!" Raven couldn't have been smiling wider, as Jon put his head in his hands, momentarily forgetting about his little 'problem'.

"Fine…fine…fine! We had sex okay? We had sex and I enjoyed it, you happy now?"

"Yes." Raven answered, smiling. "Yes, I am, as a matter of fact. Didn't it feel so much better to finally get that off your chest? It's not healthy to keep things bottled up like that." Jon didn't reply as much as make a growling noise. "And speaking of stuff getting all bottled up, maybe you'll let me help now."

Jon's eyes bulged and he suddenly realized how close Raven was as she was reaching toward him, and he covered himself again as much as he could. "Stop that! We both know that you can 'help' me as much as you want and it's not going down! This is not the first time this has happened to me. No matter how many times I'm 'helped' it never does anything."

"On the contrary," Raven refuted. "It does cut the time down each time. Imagine how much longer it would have taken without all the help. Now move your hands, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you're worried about Tarot, I guarantee you she won't mind. She knows it's going to happen eventually. She just doesn't know it's already happened."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

Raven Hex beamed up at him. "What it means is that we've done some scrying on you, to see your future. It was quite…interesting."

Jon immediately shut his eyes, as if that would help. "Don't want to hear it."

"Really? Even though we saw that you and Tarot would be having a child together?"

"Yes, even-" Jon paused. "Wait…I thought she couldn't…"

"It doesn't give details, just glimpses. But according to fate, Tarot will be bearing your child."

Jon smiled, finally looking at Raven. "Really?"

"Yes." Raven's grin got wider. "And so will I." There was a very pregnant silence between the two of them, and Raven couldn't help but to go in for the kill. "And apparently you'll be having sex with our mother at some point in the future as well."

"YOUR MOTHER!?…I don't know if you're messing with my head or not, but I'm not listening anymore." Jon stated, closing his eyes again and covering his ears.

"Oh come on, Jon. Now you're just being childish." But Jon refused to answer. He was doing everything but chanting 'la' repeatedly. Raven merely grinned back, thinking of how she could best take advantage of this situation, especially since, with Jon's hands on his ears, nothing was covering his 'wand'. Raven slowly licked her lips as it hit her.

Jon let out a loud gasp, his eyes shooting open as he felt a pleasurable sensation below the belt. Looking down, despite the current size of his member, he could barely see it as it was so buried in between Raven's boobs as she began to move them up and down. "RAVEN!" Jon tried to make it sound like a protest, but it mostly came out as a moan.

"What, Jon?" Raven purred, pushing her breasts rhythmically against him. "You liked it so much when I did this with the snorkel, I only assumed-"

"OH GOD!" Jon shuddered as he reached orgasm, trembling in the aftershocks.

"And now…I'm all sticky." Raven grinned, as she stood up. "You almost got me in the eye."

"It'd serve you right…if I did." Jon tried to glare, but he was too busy trying to catch his breath. "Damn you, Raven…"

Raven rolled her eyes as she stepped outside. "Oh yes, because I'm covered in evidence of how much you hated that."

"That's beside the point! Of course I enjoyed that! But we shouldn't be enjoying anything! We should be finding Tarot!"

Raven walked back in, wet and cold again, but no longer 'sticky', as she bent forward to ring out her hair again. "Of course we should. But going out there right now is dangerous. We're in the fairy realm, remember? That's not a natural storm." As the witch sat back down, she spread her legs eagle, noting where Jon immediately looked. "We have to let it pass."

"Do you really have to sit like that?"

"I'm just trying to get dry." Raven replied, with a blatantly false innocence before she looked down. "The parts of me wet from _rain,_ anyway."

"Funny." Jon grumbled, before both of them were distracted by a lightning strike. "That…was really close."

"Yes, it was." Raven agreed, all humorous pretense fading as another lightning strike hit the mouth of the cave. They traded a look as the next strike started to destroy cave. They were obviously aiming for them.

"We need to get out of here!" Jon pulled Raven as the two of them took off, though it was notably easier for Jon to run as he wasn't quite as encumbered by his enlarged asset, as Raven was by her pair of them.

"Ugh!" Raven grunted, holding her breasts as close to her body as she could. "My body wasn't exactly designed for this!"

"Just keep running!" Jon yelled, as the lightning bolts seemed to be following them. Between the rain, the cold and the lightning chasing them, they were running purely on instinct, which was probably how they didn't see the creek they were running towards. Jon was able to stop in time, but Raven wasn't and ended up falling in.

"JON!" Raven screamed, reaching frantically to not get swept away in the current.

"Grab my leg!" Jon ordered as he wrapped his hands around the nearest sturdy branch. He found himself very glad that when Raven Hex blew all his clothes away, she left his gloves. They were a massive help in keeping his grip. Unfortunately, when Raven grabbed for him, she missed his leg and grabbed another extremity. "That's not my leg!" Jon shrieked, sure Raven was about to rip it off. But to his surprise, it seemed to be able to support her entire weight, along with the force of the current. In fact, it didn't even hurt. Raven hadn't been kidding about the effectiveness of those little leaves. However, it was made very evident that he wasn't exactly numb, he could feel Raven pulling on him all too well and was doing his best to pull her up without…enjoying the sensation.

"Don't you dare!" Raven threatened, seeing the expression on his face and feeling the throbbing. "You get any more slippery and I'm a goner! "

"I know! I know! I got you!" Jon panicked, finally pulling her out, still amazed that he was able to handle that. He couldn't be amazed too much as the lightning found them again. They weren't able to get far as it seemed that nature really wanted to put those protection herbs to the test as an owl swooped down, they ran into a garden of Venus fly traps, and Jon's 'Johnson' somehow got caught in a web that was thick enough that it actually got stuck. He couldn't help but be especially freaked out about the last one since where there's a spider web, there's usually…

"Jon! Behind you!" Raven blasted the spider creature sneaking up on Jon, down the web. To make them even more frightening, there were many more and their abdomens were transparent with what looked like human skulls inside of them.

Jon was finally able to free himself, and saw that between the lightning and the spiders, and the fact that Raven needed to shoot them, there was no way she'd be able to run with any speed. "Raven! We gotta go!" He said, lifting Raven Hex up so that they were face to face, or in this case face to boobs, and running as fast as he could.

"Jon!" Raven gasped, as unknown to him, his massively erect member was rubbing against just the right spot. Not at the right angle to penetrate, but definitely enough to make some very…happy friction. "Put me down!"

"We don't have time for this! Shut up and shoot!" Jon ordered and Raven could see she had no choice and aimed the best she could, given her immense distraction as Jon ran.

Even after they got away from the spiders, Jon kept up the pace, which was mighty impressive since there's no way he could have seen where he was going since Raven's boobs were in his face. "Jon…if you…don't stop…running…you're…you're…gonna…" Raven gave up and tightly wrapped her arms and legs around him, letting Jon inadvertently return the favor for the orgasm she'd given him in the cave. She was still trembling, when he finally stopped. There were no spiders, and there was no more rain or lightning.

"Okay…I think we're safe now. Are you alright?" Jon asked, slightly worried that it was taking Raven so long to let go of him.

"Mmmm. Yeah, I'm…I'm great, Jon. Never been better." Raven replied, smirking.

"I don't think we can stay here for long. They might-" Jon was immediately distracted as he caught why Raven's expression was so familiar. He'd seen it before…on Beltane. "Really, Raven?! Really?!"

Raven bit her bottom lip, squirming a little. "I tried to warn you, but…you wouldn't listen, so…I just let you keep…rubbing it against me…by the way…you can totally carry me again if you need to. I won't mind."

Jon rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you. Now is not the time!"

"I wouldn't say that. The spiders went back to their nest and the power behind that storm's faded. You were running a good 5 minutes for no reason." Raven tried to hide her smile at Jon's expression but she failed, miserably. "I would have told you, but I was distracted."

Jon let out a frustrated roar. "Ugh! I've had it with you! You're acting like this is all a game!" With that, Jon stormed off, but almost immediately tripped and ended up with his 'magic wand' stuck in a knothole in a tree.

Raven Hex blinked in awe. "I swear, I will never doubt you again. You have a real gift in guessing what will happen to your penis. The creek was the only thing you didn't get right." She ignored Jon's growl and took advantage of the fact that it wasn't a very big tree and she could reach her arm inside of it.

"Ooooh…" Jon moaned as he felt Raven's hands wrap around him and start stroking. "Raven what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to free you, obviously. Hopefully if you get slippery enough you'll be able to slide out. So feel free to enjoy it. That will only help." She said, with a mischievous smile.

Jon's breathing got faster as Raven's hand stroked and tugged, but despite the fact that she was making him more slippery, no amount of pulling achieved any result…well…any result as far as freeing himself.

"Hm…this isn't working. You're just getting bigger." Raven grinned as there was a noticeable pout when she let go, despite how much Jon made it seem like he hated it. "I have another idea. Stay still."

"It's not like I really have a choice in the m-" The blood practically drained from Jon's face as he saw Raven pointing her hands toward the tree. "Don't you dare, Raven! Don't you even- nonononononononononononononono!" But as Jon was kind of stuck there was nothing he could do as Raven exploded the tree.

Jon felt like his heart was beating out of his chest as he looked down to see if everything was alright. It looked like everything was still there, thank God. "You almost vaporized my penis!" His anger only rose when Raven shrugged in reply. "Now you look here, I can handle a lot of your crap but when you almost vaporize my junk on a whim-"

"Your…junk…was perfectly safe. I thought that had been proven since you ate the herbs. I could blast you to my heart's content and the big guy would still be standing firm. See?" Raven demonstrated how fine he was by bouncing it up and down.

"Stop that!" Jon slapped her hand away. He was getting way too comfortable with her touching him there and the fact that they were both naked. It was making him frustrated.

"But you don't seem to believe me." Raven said, calmly, taking him into her hand again. "I don't know how I'd live with myself if you thought I'd just blow it up like that." If she hadn't been grinning so much that might have come across as almost genuine. But as he felt heat radiating through him, Jon couldn't help but to grab Raven to steady himself.

"See, this is actually the same amount of energy I blew up the tree with, and it doesn't hurt at all does it? You just feel the…positive effects. And if I were to…put even more energy into it…" Raven smiled wider as Jon shook and let out a loud groan, as she watched the results of her actions on the ground. "Oh my…if that's any indication, I think if I'd have let you finish completely while you were still in the tree, you'd have filled it up." Jon was glaring daggers into Raven as she merely smiled back.

"Fine! That's how you want it?!" He growled. "We'll play it your way!"

Raven gave Jon a skeptical look. "Oh? And what exactly is my w-AGHUGH!" The dark witch found herself caught off guard as Jon picked her up again and before she knew what was happening, she was sandwiched between him and one of the rock formations that acted as a wall.

"This is what you want? Is it?!" Despite the fact that Raven didn't answer him, the fact that she responded to him by wrapping her legs around his waist and arching her back to ease his cock's entry inside of her told him all he needed to know. After he'd gone that far, Jon simply lost himself in his passions. His anger, his frustration, his worry, his guilt, all of it thrust repeatedly into Raven as she moaned loudly back, wanting him to give her more. It was even better than he remembered. The sound of Raven's voice in his ear, the feel of her massive breasts pressed against his chest, of her hips grinding into his as her pussy tightened around his dick. It was driving him insane. Like her, he wanted more.

Jon grunted loudly with each thrust, slamming against her, matching her movements as Raven rolled her hips against his movements. He could feel her clutching at his back, throwing her head back as much as she was able as he brought her to an orgasm that made the one he'd given her while she was running seem like nothing. As Raven screamed his name, she yelled for him not to stop, and he did just as she asked and then some, as he sped up, making speech for either of them, nearly impossible until he started to get a little tired at the hectic pace and slowed down.

"Jon…" Raven moaned into his ear. "We don't….have to….AH!...do this…so…so…GODDESS!...we can do this more often!...MMMMM…YES!...I wasn't teasing you earlier….Yeah! Like that, Jon! Just like-…AAAAAGH!...hugh…hugh…hugh…Tarot…won't mind…in fact…UGH!...MMMM!...you can probably…" Raven forced herself to tilt her head forward enough to look Jon in the eye. "…have us both at the same time…" Raven kept the eye contact going she knew immediately when Jon took in what she said, because it pushed him over the edge and he slammed repeatedly into her as he came, driving her into an orgasm that released the magic inside of her, exploding all the rocks around them, and causing them to fall on the floor in an exhausted, but happy heap.

They laid on the floor, catching their breath for a few minutes, until something caught Raven's attention out of the corner of her eye. As she turned to see what it was, she saw something flapping under the wreckage of rocks she'd made when she exploded in more ways than one. "Heh…found your clothes."

Jon turned over to look and sure enough, under the rubble was in fact, his clothes. "Heh…thanks."

Raven Hex laid back down, still breathing deeply. "Don't mention it…" Then with a supreme effort, she sat up. "I suppose I should go back to what's left of the cave and get mine as well."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'm starting to like you being naked all the time." Jon teased, pulling on his pants.

Raven rolled her eyes, as they started back to the cave. "Oh great, _now_ you develop a sense of humor. Figures. I would have just pounced on you in the cave if that's all it would have taken."

Jon made a face at the remark as they reached their destination. "Sure you're even going to be able to find your clothes? Wasn't much to them to begin with."

Raven glared. "Oh? And how's your erection doing? If you want, I could find something phallic and we could have a replay of the snorkel incident, only with you wearing pants this time. "

Jon's eyes bulged as he considered having to walk around…and possibly fight…in that condition. "I…only meant that…er…ridiculously skimpy clothes look absolutely great and sexy on you in every way."

"Heh, good boy." Raven smirked, freeing her irritatingly still wet, clothes from the rubble. They both froze suddenly as they heard something in the distance. Marching? Raven and Jon peeked over a nearby cliff to see Tarot, sporting a dark spiral instead of her usual armor, at the front of the dark fairy army. They nodded to each other. Time to get to work.

_(A/N: It'd say this story pretty much covers the exact span of time as the issue it's based on and that things will pretty much happen the same as they did afterwards. The next chapter will most likely take place after the Dark Spiral saga is over.)_


End file.
